Taking Victory
by Just Wait And See
Summary: Akashi crossed lines to show he should not be crossed. Kuroko did not want to be one of them. Ogiwara paid the price. Everyone falls, but high school is new territory and Seirin might just be able to take victory. Fem!Kuroko


**This is a concept I don't think I'll ever get enough time or continuous interest to develop fully, so I am posting it up here for everyone to see and hopefully take inspiration and ideas from. If you want to use the concept please contact me, I will not say no I just want to be notified. **

**I kind of hate how most of the Fem!Kuroko's are done, so this concept is how I would have done it. **

**Concept: Kuroko would start off playing for the Teiko's girls' team. Akashi would manipulate her into playing one game during her first year with the GOM and she would hate how her basketball would be degraded into nothing, but a passing machine, so she denies Akashi when he asks her to join fully. She ends up dodging him for the rest of her first and second years. During the final year, she is forced into joining because she is now girls' team captain and Akashi controls all the basketball funds. She misses all the first and second year bonding and is only present for the arrogance and falling apart of the GOM, who fully mock her skill. The GOM at that point really don't need her, but Akashi is making a point. The third year crushes her because Akashi has cut her off from her girls' team friends and Aomine is…. well Aomine. Ogiwara is her only friend left and she only gets to see him between girls' games at the MS Winter Cup every year. Akashi finds out about Ogiwara and makes his message clear about what happens to people that defy him as the final game ends 111-11. **

**I do not own anything.**

**Taking Victory**

"It's been awhile. School starts soon. I'm not…. I'm not going to tryout for the team. That's it so, bye…. Could you please call me back?"

XXXXXXxxxxx

"Japanese basketball is weak." The white haired girl watched the large teenager back into the crowd of first years.

She shot a glance at the shorthaired upperclassman running the stand that stood there in shock at the boy's statement. Unnoticed, Kuroko looked over the registration sheet.

Kagami Taiga.

A pen sat next to the paper, innocently resting to some eyes, but taunting to her own. There were so many free spaces on the paper, not like boys' team at Teiko that had underclassman running to get more paper, while 3rd years manned the stand.

Her hand twitched towards the pen.

She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball. She hated basketball.

She walked away.

"How'd the sign up sheet get way over there?"

xxxxx

Kuroko knew she shouldn't, but she went to Seirin's first day of practice. She stood, unnoticed, near the door of the gym. The Generation of Miracles would beat them. She knew this. Expected this. Why did she need the validation?

They worked together well. The older players showed off their play. Run and Gun, fast pace, based on teamwork and everything that Teiko wasn't. The freshmen looked on with impressed eyes. Except her and except him.

He stood, like her, getting more than he thought, but not enough to be impressed. Driving through them with sheer force, he broke the upperclassmen's ranks, but no one was there to back him up. No one fit his level.

It was easy to keep the ball away when the opposing team knew where it would be passed. When the freshmen passed, it was always to Kagami. Predictable, easy, frustrating to an extreme level. Why weren't they better?

The coach, _Aida_, her mind filled in, blew her whistle ending the practice game. Kuroko let out a sigh. They would never make it. Not with the Generation of Miracles blocking their path from five different angles.

Kuroko pushed the door open and walked out. The small slam of the door directed attention towards it, but she, like a shadow, disappeared in the night.

xxxxX

"You'll be crushed." The voice broke through the silence that was previously only interrupted by the sound of Kagami's chewing.

A moment passed, Kuroko sipped her vanilla shake, while he met her eyes. "Ehh?! When did you get here?"

"I was sitting here before you." This seemed to irk him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked glaring down.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm in your class."

"I've never seen you before."  
"I sit right in front of you."

Kagami shifted his eyes in thought, before responding, "I… didn't notice."

Her expression didn't change as she calmly pulled at her milkshake. Kagami squirmed slightly under her stare before remembering her first comment. "Hey, what did you say about me being crushed?"

"The Generation of Miracles will not let you stand in the way."

"What is that a threat?"

Kuroko let a sigh escape as she lifted herself from her chair. "No. Just a warning, you can't even reach their feet at your level."

She dropped the empty Styrofoam cup in the trash by the door.

Kagami shot up behind her back, forgetting his mountain of burgers on the table and his bag by his chair. "Wait!" He called running forward startling the other customers. By the time he reached the door and peered out looking side to side, the white haired girl was gone.

Xxx

His eyes tried to study the girl during class. She wasn't kidding when she said she sat in front of him, but the girl just seemed to fade from sight when his attention decreased.

Kuroko Tetsuya was plain. That was easiest way to say it. Not pretty enough to look twice and not ugly enough to mock. By the end of the first five minutes of class, he gave up trying to watch her.

At lunch, he decided to take a trip to the second year hallway for some answers. Kagami reached classroom 2-A. Hyuuga and Aida were sharing a desk facing towards each other with their lunches on the desk between them. The rest of the senpai were grabbing chairs to sit around the pair.

"Oi," Kagami greeted, bring the attention of the group to him. The group greeted him back with questioning looks, but he grabbed another chair and entered the circle.

His head tilted down to watch as he popped the lid of his bento. "I have a question. What is the Generation of Miracles?"

Aida met his eyes. She looked worried by the question, while the rest of the regulars refused to meet his eyes. Hyuga looked pissed at the mention.

She took in a deep breath and started, "Teikō Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the 'Generation of Miracles.'"

Suddenly, Japan didn't seem so boring.

xxxX

The street court had barely enough lighting to keep the fenced in area from bathing in shadow. Kagami moved back and forth half the court running plays against invisible enemies.

He jumped, and then wavered in the air as she moved closer to him. His shot bounced off the rim into her hands.

"The hell? When did you get here?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too."

The red head's eyes narrowed at her as he caught her pass.

"I heard all about the mighty Generation of Miracles. Coach said there was rumored to be another player other than the five known. A phantom. There was even a rumor that Teiko's female basketball captain quit in her third year to play on the male side. That's you, isn't it?"

Kuroko continued to stare into his eyes with no response readied on her lips.

He continued, "I can tell how good others are. The strong give off a scent, but you…" Kagami threw the ball back, "don't smell like anything."

The texture of the basketball felt rough against her skin. It was so long since she felt the sting of a pass.

"Play me. Show me if your Generation of Miracles is so great."

She tilted her head at his challenge in thought.

A smirk played across his face, "We will even make it interesting, if I win you join the basketball team."

"Is this what you do at night? Proposition 15 year-old girls?"

"Ehhhh?!" He screamed and then spluttered about trying to form words in retort.

"I'll play. I was wondering about your strength anyways. "

XXxxx

"Is this a joke?!" Kagami yelled as Kuroko scrambled to retrieve the ball that had been easily knocked from her hands.

"Hm?" She questioned tilting her head.

"Do you underestimate my skills that much?!"

"Kagami-kun, I do not underestimate your skills. I know I cannot beat you."

"You… this is your real strength?" With her small nod of affirmation, he shook his head in disbelief. "No more, I want nothing to do with the weak."

He turned to leave, grabbing his jacket from the bench and said, "Forget our wager and you should consider not playing basketball. I know they say with enough time and practice anyone can do it, but it's untrue. You need natural skill too. Natural skill that you do not have."

A fire ran through her veins.

She hated basketball.

_**I didn't know basketball could hurt so badly.**_

She hated basketball.

_**I can't do this.**_

She hated basketball.

_**I can't do this anymore!**_

She hated basketball.

_**Why?!**_

She hated basketball.

_**Why, Kuroko, why?**_

She hated basket-

The words came faster than she could think about what was coming out of her mouth. "I don't believe that. I enjoy basketball. Even if I play as bad as I do, I enjoy it. I am not like you."

Xxxx

A sharp whistle broke threw the gym. Aida clapped her hands together and in a loud voice, "Okay, everyone. Let's get warmed up."

"Excuse me." The coach jumped as she looked to see a white haired girl at her right.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

This shocked her, how had she not noticed? "Uh, can I help you?"

"I would like to join the basketball team."

"I'm sorry, but we don't need a manager."

Kuroko tilted her head and with no emotion replied, "No, I mean I want play basketball for Seiren."

The group of players standing to the side let out a cry of "Ehh?" in unison with Aida.

Kagami stepped closer to Kuroko separating from the group of players and said, "Didn't you make enough of a fool of yourself last night?"

"I am honoring our bet."

"I said it was off."

"I don't care."

Aida had enough of the back and forth and broke in with, "Stop! According to the regulations, women are allowed to play on men's teams especially since our school does not have a women's basketball team. What is your experience playing basketball? I can't let you play if you cannot keep up."

"She can't," Kagami gruffly put in and was duly ignored.

"I've played basketball for three years, one of those years was spent on the men's basketball team. I was the sixth man on the regular team."

"Okay, what school?"

"Teiko."

Every eye snapped to her.

"You are…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"The Phantom Sixth Player." Aida didn't know what to think looking at the girl. Her eyes ran across her form that was covered in gym clothes. Arms- weak, legs- weak, core- weak, weak, weak, weak. Everything was weak by even women's basketball standards.

"If we could do a practice match, I could demonstrate my abilities." Kuroko offered and Aida nodded along skeptically. Kagami scuffed in the background.

"Let's do freshmen versus the upperclassmen again. Ten minute warm up match."

Groans of "aww," "come on," and "not again" spread through the freshmen side, still bruised from the defeat earlier in the week.

Kuroko joined the group of freshmen circled up under one basket. Kagami followed next to her, "I don't know what you're planning, but don't get in my way."

With no fear as she arrived at the group of males, she spoke, "Please, pass the ball to me."

The passed each other questioning glances, before the one holding the ball shrugged, "It can't be any worse than the last time we played the senpai."

"Tch, like you can do anything with the ball once you have it."

"Kagami-kun, when I said I wasn't like you I meant, while you push forward to become a brighter light, I am a shadow."

"Stop spouting nonsense."

"You will see soon."

Kagami stood ready to tip off. With the shrill speak of the whistle the ball was thrown. He brushed past the other hand reaching for the basketball and grabbed it from the air. He sped through the seniors like the last game and managed to dunk the ball into the hoop.

The second years had that look in their eyes. He might have gotten first blood, but they would be ready to block him from all points once again.

The senpai easily retook the point they lost. The ball was passed in on the freshmen's side. Crossing the half court line, the bearer of the ball was halted by Mitobe. Number six held his ground and dribbled the ball away from the guard looking for an opening. Suddenly, he saw her.

The ball flew out of his hands towards her and then it was going towards someone else. The freshmen that caught it looked surprised, but spun around quick enough to get the ball into the basket.

The second years stood frozen. The ball had passed right through them.

A few more shots moved like that. The seniors made sure to make up the points, but as soon as the ball was back into freshmen hands, it disappeared and then reappeared closer to the net.

Hyuga shot a glance at Aida and followed her wide eyes. Kuroko. When did she start playing? Had she been there the whole time?

This time he followed the path of the ball carefully as it bounced from freshmen to freshmen. There. The white haired girl appeared for a second gaining her teammate's attention. The ball flew her way. She was gone and the ball was flying in another direction. A direction that was right past him. He had gotten too wrapped up in her style of play. How was what she did possible?

The second years were ahead by only one point. Hyuga needed to rejoin the game mentally.

Koganei had control of the ball. He threw a pass to Mitobe, but Furihata ran threw pushing the ball out of the pass and into his own to Kuroko. The girl dribbled quickly down the court. The freshmen screamed excitedly. She could feel the harsh steps behind her.

Three long strides took her into a fast lay up. Kuroko heard her teammates yell as it hit the rim, but the large hand caught the rebound midair. The ball was immediately dunked in an alley oop.

"You need to make the shot, dumbass!" Kagami yelled as the ball fell threw the rim. He saw the small smirk on her face turned slightly towards him from her kneeled down position. He fought the small exhilaration that he found in Kuroko knowing exactly what she was doing.

Kagami turned around expecting to hear cheers from his teammates, but was greeted with, "Kagami-kun, how could you use such crude language to talk to a woman?!" "Yeah, Kagami-san, I don't know how they treat girls in America, but that's not how we do it in Japan!"

The tall man was waylaid by the angry comments of both freshmen and second years. Over their heads, he met Kuroko's eyes. He glared knowing she was laughing behind that deadpanned stare.

XxxX

"All that trouble over a little bit of shouting."

"I didn't even finish and I got into as much trouble as you."

Kagami's whole body snapped straight as he looked across him to find Kuroko sitting across from his sipping a shake.

"You again?"

"What if we do not get to join the team? We've been banned from the roof."

"Tch, there's no way that will happen." He leaned forward remembering a question that had been bugging him all day, "Hey, why didn't you go to a big name school like the other five? Someone must have wanted the Sixth Phantom Player and you probably would have had any easier time with a school with a girls' basketball program."

Her eyes focused down on her drink. She sipped until Kagami abandoned the question for another, "On the roof this morning, you never got to say your reason for playing basketball. What is it?"

"Winning is everything. That was the motto at Teiko. There was no teamwork, just the individual skills of the Generation of Miracles. We beat everyone, but…" She pondered the right words for a moment, "I found myself feeling that we lacked something important."

"So, you're going to beat the Generation of Miracles to show them this?"

"Something like that."

"Really?" Kagami's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Yes, but I am only a shadow, so please lend me your power as a light and let me brighten you with my own darkness. I want to try and make you and our team the best in Japan."

The enthusiasm as the small table was growing with every word between them. "Stop talking nonsense. We're not going to try. We are going to be the best in Japan and beat every single one of the Generation of Miracles." Kagami stood up as he talked adding to the eagerness that danced in his eyes. He smirked down at the girl, "I suppose we could do it together."

XxxXX

"What do you mean we have a practice match with Kaijō?!"

"I planned it with their coach. They won't disappoint us."

"Disappoint us? They are way above our level!"

XxxXXx

"Hey, Kise-kun! We're having a practice match against Seiren tomorrow bring your best!"

"Eh? I never heard of that school."

"They made it to the Inter-high finals last year with a first year team. They might be pretty good."

"Sounds good. I'm going to head home since we don't have practice today."

xxxXXXxx

Practice went off without any interruptions and the next day they arrived at Kaijō. Kuroko could feel the excitement coming from Kagami as they marched head on to campus.

"Did you sleep last night?" Kuroko questioned.

Kagami jumped slightly, before adjusting his glare, "I was too pumped. This is it. We are going to take down our first of the Generation of Miracles." A smile bloomed over his face and eyes shone in exhilaration at the mere thought of the game.

"You sound like a child."

"Shut up," he scoffed at her.

The doors to the gym were opened and the group was lead in by Aida and Hyuga.

"Hello, Seiren!" A happy voice, echoed across the court. A tall blonde waved as he walked towards them.

"I'm Kise Ryota."

"You're the Genteration of Miracles player?" Kagami asked, stepping around the upperclassmen to address him. Aida glared at the red haired ace.

"Yep!"

"Then why aren't you dressed for the match?"

"Oh, the coach doesn't want us to destroy you guys too badly, so I'm benched."

"You might want to find your jersey, Kise-san. We will not go down as easily as you suggest." Deadpanned eyes blinked up at the opposing player.

"Kuroko-san! I didn't know you were at Seiren! I thought you were going to go with Aominecchi and Momoicchi to Toō."

"I did not."

"Huh? Well, I don't think I'm going to need play still. I mean you didn't really do much when you played, did you?"

Kuroko's expression did not change, but kept contact with Kise's mocking eyes.

The Kaijō coach took this opportunity to lumber over to the group. "Hello and welcome," he said not hiding his lack of excitement.

Aida stepped up, giving Kagami a good push to knock him from his glaring, "Hello, we are grateful to be here."

"Are you the manager?"

Aida's eyes sharpened in an instant. "No, I'm the coach."

"Hmm, okay, let's get started then. We'll be playing half court because we can't spare the players that aren't playing. You will still play the regulars, so please don't let the score be tripled."

A scary grin past on to Aida's face, "Oh, don't worry about us."

XxxxxX

"Kagami, Kuroko, you know what to do."

A grunt rang out in synch with Kuroko's soft, "Hai."

They walked on to the court passing a bored Kise sitting on the bench.

Kagami stood up ready for the tip off. The ball was quickly thrown up and hit straight into Kasamatsu's hands.

The captain cockily said, "We are going to start scoring now."

The ball went flying out of his hands at the end of his proclamation. Kuroko stole the ball from his grip, starting in a full sprint down the small court. The blue team easily caught up to the small girl. When their arms tried to reach in for the ball, she adeptly passed backwards without a look.

Kagami bounded forward straight through the defense. The ball hit into his hand and two long strides took him straight into a dunk.

His fingers held on to the hoop as gravity took control. Kuroko watched on with amusement as Kagami examined the hoop that he had pulled from the board.

"This thing is bigger than I thought."

The coach looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

Kise looked on in shock, "So, this is what you can really do."

XXXXx

Kagami charged down the court with Kise following. Kuroko followed to the side her head partially wrapped in bandages. The ball flew into her hands and Kise tried to change his path towards the small girl.

She went into a regular shooting stance and pushed it out of her hands. The seconds on the clock counted down to the final buzzer. The player held their breath watching the ball arch.

Kise saw it and began to move back. It wasn't a shot.

"It's a pass!"

Kagami jumped after the high pass. The blonde tried to catch up by launching himself into the air. The red head seemed to hang in the air waiting for the ball, while gravity already started yank down Kise. The ball fell into his hand and Kagami forced the ball into the net at the last second.

100-98

XXxxX

"Haha, I kind of feel bad you were always picked on for being useless now, Kurokocchi."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure, sure, hey, why'd you never show up to club graduation?"

"I was never apart of that club."

XXXxxxxX

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

Bzzzz- "Please, leave your message after the beep."

Beep….

"Hello, I know I said I wouldn't, but I joined the basketball team… The team is good… I think we can reach the top… No, I know we will. I can't be happy with what happened last year and I'm not going to take this any longer. I refuse to let Akashi win. Call me, please."

The kanji faded out as the call disconnected, but Kuroko could almost see the imprint of the black font on the screen.

**OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO**

XXXX

**Ummm…. so read, review…. I got a tumblr now it is Iwillwaitandsee . tumblr . com …. I seriously don't now how to use it my friend set up my page I picked colors and I know how to reblog… that's it… I could use help**


End file.
